Hot Beverage (GS ver)
by milk body lotion
Summary: [chap 3 updated] Hunhan. Genderswtich. smut. pwp. smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Sehunnie!" Luhan melompat lucu seperti anak kancil begitu mendapati muka tampan kekasihnya di ambang pintu. Pipinya yang memang sudah merah dibuat semakin merah saat matanya melirik seikat bunga di tangan Sehun.

Sehun menyerahkannya sembari tersenyum. Membuka jaketnya lalu segera mendekati ruang tengah dimana Jongin cs sedang mengobrol entah apa.

Sedangkan Luhan masih di pintu. Membaca kilas tulisan di kartu ucapan dari bunga— _Cek dalamnya. Ada benda kesukaanmu di dalam sana…_

Belum selesai membaca, Luhan buru-buru merogoh tengah bunga, dalam hati berharap ada benda manis seperti gula-gula seperti kesukaannya.

Shit. Bukan ternyata. Bukan gula-gula.

 _…nanti kita pakai ya. Sampai lubang vaginamu puas._

Vibrator.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta kecil-kecilan yang sebenarnya merupakan _triple date_ itu pun dimulai. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tampak sibuk berciuman, dengan tangan Jongin yang mulai merayap-rayap ke bagian dada Kyungsoo. Sialan, Luhan dapat melihat jelas puting sahabatnya itu tercetak di kaus tipisnya. Entah kapan si Jongin mesum itu memelorotkan bra Kyungsoo. Sementara Chen dan Xiumin tak jauh berbeda. Satu sahabatnya yang berpipi tembam itu sedang asik menggoyangkan pantatnya tepat diatas selangkangan Chen.

"Ini _triple date_ atau _triple sex_?" Tanya Luhan jengah. Hanya dia dan Sehun yang belum melakukan apa-apa.

"Apa bedanya Lu?" Sehun secara mendadak menekan dada Luhan dari belakang. Luhan pun tersentak mundur sampai pantatnya yang terlapisi hotpants jeans longgar bertubrukan dengan penis Sehun.

Sial, lelaki mesum itu sudah tegang duluan.

"Ayo, kita juga harus ngeseks." Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga Luhan bisa merasakan lebih jelas bahwa penis kekasihnya ini benar-benar sudah berdiri.

Luhan menggigit bibir menahan desahan. Bagaimanapun dia sangat malu jika harus melakukan adegan mesum ini di depan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Tapi usaha Luhan sia-sia begitu gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa bra-nya baru saja ditanggalkan dari balik kausnya.

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Sehun. Lehernya semakin menjenjang kala lidah Sehun menyapa kulit mulusnya.

"Aaah Sehuunn…" Desahan itu akhirnya terlontar. Sehun tersenyum sembari tetap menjilat leher Luhan, sementara tangannya mulai menyusup dibalik cup bra yang longgar. Seperti sudah terlatih handal, ia langsung mengarahkan tangannya ke puting bengkak Luhan. Benda yang sekarang Sehun yakini sudah membesar itu ia pilin gemas dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Sudah keras hm? Padahal aku belum mengulumnya."

Sehun memberi cubitan keras pada puting keras Luhan saat mengucap 'pelacur kecil'. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya lebih, sehingga Sehun lebih mudah menggigiti lehernya yang kini sudah mengkilat berkat saliva.

"Aaah… ooohh!"

Tubuh Luhan terangkat naik beberapa senti ketika Sehun dengan jahilnya menarik kedua puting Luhan keatas. Jika dilihat dari arah depan, maka sudah nampak sweater yang dikenakan Luhan melebar karena tangan besar Sehun sedang menarik putingnya dari dalam.

"Lagi?" tanya Sehun begitu melepas tarikannya.

Luhan mengangguk sambil mendesah terangsang, lalu tak lama setelah itu putingnya kembali merasakan tarikan kuat. Tubuhnya lebih naik dari sebelumnya dan mungkin payudaranya akan melar setelah ini.

"Aaahn—Sehun sudaah.. aah sudaaah.."

Sehun tidak menanggapi. Pemuda itu malah terkekeh sambil menggigiti punggung Luhan yang terlapis kaus dari belakang.

"Aku suka menarik putingmu seperti ini."

Tangan Sehun menarik semakin atas, Luhan mendesah semakin keras dibuatnya. Kedua jarinya dinaikkan lagi, sampai akhirnya tarikan itu berubah jadi cubitan saking kecilnya. Dan perlahan-lahan puting Luhan yang memerah lepas dari tangan Sehun.

Gadis itu jatuh tepat ke pangkuan Sehun. Napasnya benar-benar cepat dan kepalanya jatuh lemas ke dada Sehun. Tapi rupanya si laki-laki belum puas. Pemuda itu kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Luhan, namun kali ini ke daging kenyalnya, bukan puting.

"Buah dadamu semakin besar, Lu."

Luhan mendesah pelan saat Sehun mengelus dadanya. Tangan kanannya perlahan naik hingga melingkari leher Sehun. Dan sekarang gilirannya yang mengecup leher kekasihnya.

"Mungkin nanti kubelikan cup D. Cup C sudah tidak muat," ujar Sehun sementara tangannya masih mengusap melingkar payudara besar Luhan. Napasnya memberat setiap lehernya menerima kecupan dari bibir mungil Luhan.

"Ck, mana responmu?" Sehun menggeram marah sambil meremas payudara Luhan tiba-tiba. Dada kenyal itu ia cengkeram kuat-kuat, sehingga Luhan terpaksa sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"M-maaf, _sir_ ,"

Sehun menyudahi cengkramannya dengan menekan kuat ujung puting Luhan dengan telunjuk sehingga benda kecil itu tenggelam. Luhan meringis, tapi Sehun sudah terlanjur marah. Maka telunjuknya ia diamkan menekan puting Luhan ke dalam, lalu menggoyangkannya sehingga dada besar Luhan bergerak bergelombang dibalik sweaternya.

"Kau harus dihukum, _bitch_ ,"

Sehun pun menarik Luhan melalui putingnya. Gadis itu merintih sampai berdiri, lalu berjalan tertatih menuju kamar karena jari-jari Sehun masih menarik putingnya. Rasanya putingnya diperlakukan seperti kemudi saja.

Sehun baru melepas puting Luhan saat mereka baru menutup pintu. Luhan menekan dadanya dari balik sweater. Bohong kalau ia bilang bekas tarikan Sehun tidak ada sakitnya.

Kemudian, setelah suara kunci pintu terdengar, Luhan lagi-lagi merasakan putingnya ditarik. Namun kali ini dari balik sweater dan hanya pada puting yang sebelah kiri. Sehun berjalan mengarahkannya ke karpet kamar, kemudian mengarahkannya juga ke bawah sehingga Luhan kini di posisi berlutut.

"Telanjang di depanku. Aku ingin penisku mendapat tontonannya."

Luhan memperbaiki posisi duduknya sebelum ia mendongak menghadap Sehun dengan mata sayu. "Baik, _sir_."

.

tbc

.

.

.

NAHLOH ada yang genderswitch ver nya nih! Silakan review supaya gue cepet lanjutinnya wkwk

Seriusan loh, kalo ngga banyak yang suka ntar gue diskontinyu (iya gue jahat emang)


	2. Chapter 2

a/n : gue lupa bilang kalo di gs ver ini ngga bakal se-hard (?) yang ada di yaoi vernya. gue juga tau kebanyakan dari kalian cewek, jadi ya pasti ga tega karena kalian ngebayangin ada di posisinya luhan gitu. tapi gue ingetin, kalo disini ceritanya luhan pun suka dengan perlakuan sehun. she's kinda bitchy dan suka hardcore seks, suka roleplay master-slave, jadi jangan anggep luhannya kasian atau diperbudak atau blablabla, oke? soalnya gue ngerasa kesinggung aja gitu. secara gue buat ff ini karena cinta hunhan, sehun, dan luhan.

nah, enjoy…

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dengan gerakan sensual menurunkan sweater bagian bahu kiri. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah terangsang Sehun dan juga tonjolan keras di belakang resleting pemuda itu. Kemudian Luhan pun mulai menarik ujung sweaternya, dari atas hingga melewati kepala. Rambutnya yang tergerai menjadi sedikit berantakan saat bajunya ia tanggalkan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat dada Luhan yang bergoyang saat gadis itu baru melepas sweaternya. Pemandangan bra longgar yang tergantung, tidak menutupi putingnya sama sekali. Itu membuatnya terkesan semakin seksi.

Luhan juga menarik turun kedua tali bra-nya. Payudaranya yang mudah sekali terangsang terasa geli ketika bergesekan dengan cup bra. Lantas ia mendongak lagi. Menunggu perintah Sehun apakah ia perlu membuka bawahannya atau tidak.

Ketika Sehun mengangguk, barulah Luhan mulai melepas kancing hotpantsnya. Memelorotkannya sembari tetap dalam posisi berlutut, yang mana itu membuat payudaranya bergoyang-goyang di mata Sehun.

"Biarkan saja itu."

Luhan mendongak ketika tangannya baru hendak menurunkan celana dalam. Ia mengangguk sekali, kemudian kembali ke posisi awal dimana ia berlutut dan kedua tangan yang mengepal di paha.

Sehun berjalan mengelilingi tubuh Luhan yang nyaris telanjang. Menikmati pemandangan tubuh mulus Luhan. Begitu tiba di belakang Luhan, pemuda itu merunduk dan berbisik di sebelah telinga Luhan. "Aku bisa melihat dalamanmu yang basah, sayang."

Luhan bergidik dan spontan merapatkan kedua kakinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa cairan basahnya bisa sebanyak itu sehingga nampak dari luar. Padahal mereka baru saja mulai.

"Tidak, mengangkang saja."

Tangan kanan Sehun menyelip dari samping tubuh Luhan. Ia menepuk ringan selangkangan Luhan bermaksud menitah agar gadis itu membuka kakinya.

Luhan pun membuka kakinya sedikit lebar. Sehun di belakangnya tersenyum dan tak menghentikan tangannya yang mengusap dalaman basah Luhan.

"Oh, ini sangat basah." Sehun semakin gencar mengusap melingkar vagina Luhan dari balik celana dalam. Gerakan itu tak ayal membuat cairan Luhan keluar semakin banyak, semakin meluber ke kain dalamannya.

Sehun menyeringai ketika tangannya menemukan segumpal daging kecil yang menonjol disana.

"Biar kutebak. Ini klitoris?"

Lantas telunjuknya mulai fokus ke daging kecil itu. Menggesek dan menusuk tepat ujung daging yang sensitif, membuat Luhan membungkukkan badan karena tak tahan dengan godaan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh melihat respon Luhan sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh si gadis agar kembali ke posisi tegak. Sekarang tangan kirinya sedang mengunci kedua tangan Luhan di belakang tubuh gadis itu.

"Sebentar, aku tidak yakin."

Jari Sehun bertambah sehingga kini telunjuk, jari tengah dan ibu jarinya bergerak memilin klitoris Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan dengungan seperti berpikir, sedangkan tangannya tetap meraba daging kecil di bawah sana.

"Ah, benar. Ini klit kesukaanku."

Sehun mencubit klitoris bengkak dibalik celana dalam itu dengan gemas. Luhan mengejang dibuatnya dan gadis itu berpikir orgasmenya akan datang tak lama lagi.

Sehun yang tak tahan ingin menyentuh vagina Luhan langsung tanpa penghalang pun menelusupkan tangannya dari atas celana dalam. Jari-jarinya yang handal langsung menggesek-gesek cepat belahan vagina Luhan, membuat klitoris si gadis terjepit diantara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Becek sekali." gumam Sehun berat. Luhan sudah mulai mendesah-desah keenakan, membuat ruangan kamar dipenuhi desahannya dan juga suara becek vaginanya. Sehun mengocok vaginanya dengan sangat nikmat.

Luhan sudah hampir orgasme menerima kocokan itu. Sampai kemudian ia harus mengerang kecewa karena Sehun mengeluarkan tangannya dalam satu hitungan. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengkilat lengket, dilapisi cairan bening berbau vagina. Jari-jarinya itu ia mainkan tepat di depan muka Luhan, membuat Luhan terangsang dan malu sekaligus.

Lalu membawanya ke depan hidungnya sendiri untuk menghirup aroma pembangkit gairah khas Luhan. Sehun menyesap aromanya sambil menutup mata, nampak begitu menikmatinya.

Lantas cairan lengket itu ia lumuri ke kedua puting Luhan. Melumuri benda cokelat itu hingga ke bagian areolanya. Ketika menjauhkan tangannya dari ujung puting, nampak benang lengket panjang yang menempel antara puting dan jari. Sehun pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk menjilat sisa cairan yang tertinggal di tangannya.

Sehun melepas cengkramannya dan beranjak berdiri. Membuat Luhan sedikit limbung ke belakang karena sebelumnya gadis itu bersandar ke dada bidang Sehun.

Dilihatnya Sehun yang tengah membuka resleting dan menurunkan celananya hingga penis besar itu bebas. Daging keras berurat itu nampak jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Ini mainanmu, Luhan. Kau merindukannya?"

Sehun memegang pangkal penisnya dan mengarahkannya lurus ke wajah Luhan. Luhan di bawahnya menatap dengan tatapan memuja, nampak senang dengan pemandangan itu.

" _Say 'hello' to him_." ujar Sehun menggoda seraya menggoyang-goyangkan penis mengacungnya. Ia melangkah lebih dekat sampai jaraknya hanya beberapa ruas jari dengan ujung hidung Luhan.

"Halo," gumam Luhan samar. Matanya tak lepas memandang kepala penis jamur Sehun yang sekarang nampak jelas lubangnya.

" _Hello to you too, slutty sex doll_ ," Sehun lantas menyentuhkan ujung penisnya ke hidung Luhan. Ia menggeram nikmat sebelum melarikan batang licin itu ke pipi Luhan. Mengusapkan cairan precumnya di wajah gadis yang sekarang memejamkan mata.

Luhan menjengit mundur karena kaget saat secara tiba-tiba semprotan ringan keluar dari penis Sehun hingga nyaris masuk ke matanya. Sehun yang sedang asik membelai Luhan pun mendesis emosi. Tangan kanannya menarik kembali kepala Luhan lalu menahannya di posisi itu. Lantas pinggulnya digoyangkan sehingga membuat penisnya menampar dua pipi Luhan bergantian tanpa perlu memegang daging keras itu.

"Rasakan ini, rasakan."

Luhan memejamkan matanya lebih kuat ketika cairan putih lengket Sehun terasa tumpah semakin banyak. Ia tak mau mundur dan melawan demi tak memancing amarah Sehun lebih jauh. Lagipula selama Sehun masih menyentuhkan penis ke wajahnya, Luhan suka.

Semakin lama wajah Luhan pun semakin banjir precum sampai beberapa tetesnya menjuntai dari ujung dagu. Sehun menjauhkan penisnya dan menjambak rambut Luhan bersamaan, menciptakan benang tipis antara lubang penisnya dengan pipi Luhan.

Sehun melepas rambut Luhan dan beralih menggenggam pangkal penisnya hingga membuat benang tadi terputus. Lantas ia sedikit menekuk lututnya sampai penisnya sejajar dengan puting Luhan. Sembari terkekeh, Sehun pun menekan penisnya tepat ke puting hingga puting cokelat itu tenggelam di dalam. Kepala penis Sehun pun tenggelam di payudara Luhan.

Luhan membawa punggungnya melengkung menerima rangsangan. Kepala penis Sehun terasa hangat di putingnya, ia menyukainya. Apalagi saat benda itu bergerak, rasanya putingnya yang tenggelam ikut bergerak juga.

"Putingmu terasa sangat pas di lubang penisku, Lu," ujar Sehun saat merasa sebagian puting susu Luhan menempel di celah lubang kencingnya.

Sementara payudara kanan Luhan Sehun jadikan tempat penis, yang sebelah kiri tak ia lupakan. Ia menarik puting satunya, dan saat sudah memelar ia kocok-kocok sehingga payudara kenyal itu memantul-mantul indah.

"Aaaah Sehun… terus aaahh.."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar permintaan Luhan. Ia pun mulai menyodok payudara kanan Luhan dengan penisnya, sedangkan payudara kiri Luhan dikocok semakin kencang. Sang gadis mendongakkan kepala berkat kenikmatan di kedua putingnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengerang lepas.

"Lihat ini Lu, sangat kenyal." ujar Sehun di sela kocokan tangannya. Matanya menatap terus-menerus ke dada terkocok itu, sementara ujung penisnya yang lengket tak henti menubruk puting susu Luhan.

Saat sudah mendekati klimaks, Sehun menarik menjauh penisnya dan melepas puting kiri Luhan begitu saja. Ia berjalan sedikit ke samping lantas mengarahkan ujung penis berkedutnya ke dahi Luhan.

"Spermaku datang, sayang."

Semprotan putih pun keluar, mengaliri wajah Luhan yang sebelumnya sudah dilengketi precum. Membuat Luhan tersenyum karena menerima cairan hangat itu di wajahnya.

Sehun menggeram saat semprotannya selesai. Tangannya mengusap wajah bersperma Luhan dengan gemas, sehingga cairan itu merata ke seluruh wajahnya.

Luhan baru membuka matanya saat merasa Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia dibaringkan diatas kasur dengan posisi kaki mengangkang memamerkan celana dalam yang hampir basah semua. Sehun menunduk mendekati vagina Luhan. Hidungnya ia tenggelamkan tepat di lubang Luhan. Ia menghirupnya meskipun celana dalam Luhan basah.

Sehun pun segera menarik kedua sisi celana Luhan. Gadis itu sempat mengira Sehun menurunkan dalamannya, tapi rupanya celananya hanya ditarik ke tengah. Sehingga kedua sisi kainnya tenggelam, memisahkan belahan vagina Luhan namun tetap menutup klitoris dan lubangnya.

"Aaahh… aah nikmat…" Luhan menggeliat saat mendapat hisapan Sehun di klitoris bengkaknya. Sedangkan belahannya yang terpisah ditarik berlawanan oleh tangan Sehun demi memudahkan mulutnya melahap klitoris Luhan.

Luhan meremas bantal dan tubuhnya melengkung keenakan. Hisapan dan tusukan lidah Sehun benar-benar terasa di daging klitorisnya meskipun terhalang kain dalaman. Di bawahnya lubang vaginanya berkedut semakin kencang.

"Mmmhhh.. _slurp_ hmmm…"

Sehun mengalihkan tangan kanannya sehingga hanya tangan kiri saja yang membuka belahan vagina merah nan becek Luhan. Kini jari tengah kanannya mulai masuk menusuk lubang Luhan dari balik celana. Menenggelamkannya satu ruas jari sehingga dalaman si gadis ikut tenggelam pula.

"Aaanh.. nyaaahhh.. lagi—Sehun, lagi…"

Sehun menurut dengan memasukkan seluruh jari tengahnya. Rasanya kasar karena kain yang ikut masuk, namun juga nikmat karena Luhan maupun dirinya sama-sama menyukainya. Lantas ujung jarinya yang bersarang di dalam ia gerakkan, mencoba mengocok vagina Luhan tanpa mengeluar masukkan tangannya.

"Sehuun! Sehun! Aaaah.. oohhh yaah.."

Sehun menggigit klitoris yang menonjol. Menghisapnya sesuai kedutan yang ia terima di jarinya. Semakin cepat vagina Luhan berkedut, semakin cepat juga ia menghisap-hisap.

Ketika Luhan mengejang dan tanda-tanda orgasmenya nampak, Sehun dengan cepat menarik jari tengahnya dan juga menghentikan lumatannya. Dalaman Luhan yang tenggelam di belahan dan lubang ia tarik ke samping kanan, lalu dua ibu jarinya menahan kuat kedua belah vagina bengkak Luhan.

"Ayo keluar, sayang. Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Sehun, aku—ngaaahh!"

Luhan orgasme hebat dengan keadaan belahan vagina yang dibuka lebar. Sehun dapat melihat jelas otot-otot vagina Luhan yang merah berkedut kencang, dan juga klitorisnya yang mengacung keras selama orgasme. Sehun semakin membuka vagina si gadis dan kepalanya semakin dekat saat cairan bening Luhan mulai nampak. Matanya mengikuti cairan orgasme Luhan yang mengalir keluar, lalu turun hingga menjuntai hendak menetes. Namun sebelum menyentuh sprei Sehun buru-buru melahap cairan itu. Menjilatnya rakus hingga lidahnya masuk semua ke lubang vagina.

Begitu selesai, Sehun pun beranjak meninggalkan belahan vagina Luhan yang sudah terbuka lebar. Vagina itu sangat merah dan klitorisnya nampak jelas habis dihisap kuat. Lubangnya sedikit melonggar berkat jari tengah beserta kain dalaman yang sebelumnya masuk mengocok.

"Lihat tampilan vaginamu sekarang, Luhan. Siap sodok dan siap tusuk kapan saja."

Luhan mengerang lelah sedangkan Sehun beranjak mengangkangi Luhan hingga penisnya kembali menyapa wajah si gadis. Cairannya yang belum kering di wajah Luhan ia ambil untuk dilapisi ke penis kerasnya. Menjadikannya pelumas sembari mengocok-ngocoknya di tepat di depan Luhan.

Setelah itu Luhan ditarik lembut hingga ke posisi duduk. Sehun secara perlahan menarik lepas dalaman Luhan. Lalu menggendong Luhan dari belakang melalui kakinya. Turun dari ranjang dan menuju kaca tinggi untuk mempertontonkan posisi mengangkang Luhan yang menggoda.

"Vaginamu sedikit lebar sekarang. Aku akan memakai anusmu."

Tanpa menggunakan tangan, Sehun berusaha memasukkan penis mengacungnya ke anus si gadis. Tidak terlalu sulit karena posisi awal penis Sehun adalah berdiri menjulang keatas.

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya saat lubang pantatnya mulai dipenuhi penis keras Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun tetap mengarah ke cermin kamar, menatap bayangan penisnya yang menerobos masuk lubang sempit Luhan.

Selanjutnya Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan di gendongannya. Membuatnya naik turun sehingga penisnya terlihat jelas menusuk-nusuk anus Luhan. Payudara si gadis memantul-mantul kencang, kadang saling menubruk sehingga membuatnya bergelombang. Sementara vagina merahnya merekah lebar karena Sehun semakin membuat kakinya mengangkang.

" _Fuck_ , payudaramu memantul keras, _bitch_ ,"

Sehun tertawa terhibur. Menatap pemandangan payudara Luhan dan putingnya yang seperti tengah dikocok hebat. Memantul-mantul seperti bola karet yang kenyal.

"Sehun… Sehun ooohhh lebihh keraas.."

Sehun kini tak lagi menggerakkan tubuh Luhan dengan menggunakan tangannya. Melainkan hanya menyodokkan penisnya sehingga Luhan bergerak-gerak mengikuti tancapannya. Rasanya sangat sangat nikmat, apalagi penis Sehun tenggelam penuh dan tidak keluar-keluar.

Luhan mengerang lebih keras. Ia juga berpegangan ke tangan Sehun yang kini menahann kakinya. Meremas tangan kekasihnya untuk pelampiasan nikmatnya tusukan di anusnya. Dadanya yang besar terasa semakin berat akibat terkocok terlalu lama, namun ia tahu Sehun menyukai pemandangan payudaranya seperti itu.

Sehun secara mendadak pun menurunkan kaki Luhan dan menuntun gadis itu untuk menungging berpegangan pada sisi kaca. Ia kembali menyodok anus Luhan. Sedangkan tangannya menarik puting Luhan yang sudah menggodanya sejak memantul tadi.

"Seharusnya tanganku yang mengocok dadamu." ujar Sehun sembari mencubit gemas puting susu Luhan dan mulai mengocok kedua payudara Luhan dari belakang. Kepala Luhan menunduk mengamati dadanya yang dipermainkan, dipantulkan ke sembarang arah.

Sementara Sehun tetap menatap kaca, ke pantulan dada Luhan dan cairan precum yang mengalir menjuntai dari lubang anal gadis itu. Vaginanya semakin becek, semakin merah.

Sehun tak tahan melihat merekahnya vagina Luhan. Maka tusukan penisnya pada anus ia lepas, beralih ke lubang vagina yang sudah becek menantinya. Tangan kirinya mengambil alih kedua puting yang membuat kedua dada besar Luhan terhimpit. Dan tangan kanannya terulur kebawah untuk mengaitkan ketiga jarinya ke lubang yang sudah terisi.

"Aaangh penuh… Penuh Sehunn…"

Sehun mendiamkan jarinya di vagina demi menyempitkan lubang itu. Penisnya mulai bergerak kembali untuk menyodok. Kadang ia gerakkan keatas bawah, sehingga rasanya penisnya sedang mencangkul vagina Luhan lebih dalam.

"Ini baru sempit. Yeahh, ini vagina pelacurku yang sempit dan berkedut." racau Sehun sembari mencangkul-cangkul dinding vagina Luhan. Tangannya yang di puting Luhan tak lagi mengocok, melainkan hanya menariknya kencang dan mendiamkannya hingga melar.

Luhan mengerang sambil memejam mata menerima tusukan penis panas Sehun yang tepat sasaran. Kaitan jari Sehun yang mengenai klitorisnya membuat daging kecil itu ikut tergesek dan terjepit nikmat.

"Aku keluar… Sehun aaaahh!"

Luhan orgasme sangat banyak hingga melumuri jari dan penis yang berada di vaginannya. Bukannya ditarik keluar, Sehun malah semakin menenggelamkan penisnya dan menggoyangkannya pinggulnya sehingga cairan itu lebih melumuri batang dan bulu halusnya di pangkal penis.

Sehun lalu menyodok semakin brutal. Menghasilkan suara becek yang terdengar jelas.

 _Chkk!_

 _Chkk! Chkk!_

Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah berkedut hebat. Lubang penisnya sudah mulai teraliri sperma. Sehun pun mendorong turun Luhan hingga gadis itu berlutut, lantas memasukkan penisnya yang penuh cairan orgasme sang gadis ke mulutnya. Ia menggeram rendah saat seluruh penisnya masuk dan merasakan pijatan dari dinding tenggorokan Luhan.

"Minuman hangat kesukaanmu."

Sehun menyodok sekali lagi. Tangan kanannya menahan belakang kepala Luhan sedangkan tangan satunya menutup jalur pernapasan Luhan melalui hidungnya. Spermanya menyemprot keras dan deras di tenggorokan Luhan. Luhan menelannya susah payah dengan kondisi tak bisa bernapas karena hidungnya masih ditahan Sehun. Tapi ia tahu bahwa dengan Sehun menutup hidungnya, ia tak begitu merasa mual dan tak mudah tersedak.

Sehun menarik keluar penisnya secepat kilat saat semprotannya usai. Meninggalkan benang-benang putih lengket diantara mulut Luhan dan penisnya. Ia mengusap sisa cairan yang tumpah dari dagu Luhan. Menyisihkan cairan lengket yang tersisa sebelum akhirnya memberi Luhan ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun sama lembutnya. Tangannya mengalungi leher Sehun sembari mereka mulai berjalan ke kasur sambil berpagutan.

"Kau sangat hebat, sayang."

Luhan merona seraya mengusap dada bidang Sehun yang berkeringat. Ia mengecup rahang Sehun senang. Kemudian mulai merebahkan kepalanya di sebelah lengan Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Kaisoo dan Chenmin?" tanya Luhan baru tersadar.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga pulang." Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan, lalu mengusap surai gadis itu agar terlelap lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Ada yang horni? Ada yang basah? (ups)

Karena gue sendiri basah pas ngetik ini buahahaha

reviewnya ditunggu *insert ikeh-ikeh kimochi gif*


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan tahu ini sudah cukup pagi. Telinganya bahkan sudah mendengar suara ceria burung gereja dari sepuluh menit lalu. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya membuka mata sekarang ini. Melainkan karena usapan tangan pada pipinya, yang terasa lembut meskipun permukaan tangan Sehun itu kasar—sebagaimana pria pada umumnya.

Luhan pun membuka matanya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat menatap Sehun yang rupanya tengah menatap bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya si gadis geli masih dengan mata sipitnya.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan sebentar. Lalu membenarkan posisinya yang sedang menopang kepala dengan satu tangan. Tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi mengusap pipi Luhan ia tarik menjauh.

"Jangan." namun Luhan menahan tangan Sehun. Lantas menariknya agar kembali melakukan pergerakan sebelumnya. "Aku menyukainya."

Sehun balas tersenyum sebelum kembali mengusap wajah kekasihnya. Ia mengedikkan bahu satu kali. "Aku tak bermaksud membangunkanmu." ujarnya dengan nada terkesan bersalah. "Tapi wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk kuhiraukan di pagi hari."

Luhan terkekeh lepas mendengarnya. Ia ingin menyikut Sehun dan menjitak kepala otak mesum lelaki itu, tapi di sisi lain Luhan pun menyukai elusan di wajahnya.

"Kau sangat gagah semalam."

Luhan kira ia akan mendapat senyum puas di wajah Sehun. Luhan kira Sehun akan tersenyum nakal dan menggigit hidungnya gemas. Tapi rupanya Sehun malah merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Senyum memuja di wajah pemuda itu hilang, digantikan raut datar yang sekarang mengundang kecemasan Luhan.

"Tentang itu… ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sehun mulai duduk menyila, mukanya tak lagi berhadapan dengan Luhan. Sehingga gadis itu hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan khawatirnya pada punggung tegap Sehun.

"Luhan, kurasa—" Sehun menjeda sebentar. Dan Luhan merasakan jantungnya sudah berdebar kencang. "Kurasa kita harus berhenti melakukannya."

Luhan merasakan tumbukan kuat di dadanya. Kecemasan menjadi berlipat ganda merayapi pori-porinya. Sementara Sehun tetap terdiam kaku tanpa mau berbalik menatapnya.

"Ini… tidak wajar. Tidak normal."

"Sehun—"

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi. Tidak peduli kau merasa tersakiti atau tidak."

"Tapi—"

"Aku ingin mencoba gaya baru. Gaya yang normal dalam berpacaran kita. Seperti pasangan lain pada umumnya, Lu." Setelah sekian lama, Sehun pun memutar kepalanya. Pemuda itu menemukan Luhan yang duduk sedikit di belakangnya. "Bagaimana?"

Luhan membuang tatapannya begitu matanya bersibobrok dengan obsidian Sehun. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan tatapan mengasihani. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan anggapan bahwa dirinya adalah gadis lemah yang sering tersakiti.

"Luhan…"

"Kukira kau mengenalku." Suara Luhan mulai bergetar dan Sehun merasa seperti tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kukira kau satu-satunya yang mau menerimaku, Sehun. Bukan seseorang yang sok bijak dan dengan seenaknya memutuskan bahwa aku _tidak wajar_."

Luhan merasakan airmatanya menggenang. Ekor matanya dapat menangkap Sehun yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tangan Sehun terulur, namun ditepis Luhan bersamaan dengan cairan bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku muak, Sehun. Aku muak dengan semua orang yang _judgemental_ terhadapku. Dengan semua orang yang mengasihaniku. Denganmu! Aku muak denganmu, brengsek!"

Sedetik setelahnya Luhan mulai lepas kontrol. Tangan gadis itu memukul-mukul Sehun, kepalanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang tak berhenti keluar.

"Aku gadis murahan, ya Sehun, aku murahan! Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku berpikir untuk membencimu—"

"Luhan—"

"Kau tidak berbeda dengan yang lain, Sehun. Kau sama dengan para bajingan yang sudah membuatku ingin mengakhiri hidupku!"

"Aku tidak, Luhan! Aku tidak seperti itu!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya ketika ia berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan. Matanya menatap tajam pada Luhan meskipun sang gadis tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Kau iya! Kau— _hiks_ —kau… Kau merasa kasihan padaku…"

Genggaman Sehun melemah. Pemuda itu menarik belakang kepala Luhan dan mengistirahatkan gadis itu di dadanya. Ia masih merasakan pukulan Luhan di punggungnya, tapi Sehun membiarkannya. Ia hanya mengusap rambut dan punggung Luhan bersamaan, dan juga membisikkan _'I love you'_ berulang-ulang.

Senggukan Luhan perlahan berhenti. Kedua tungkai tangannya menjuntai lemah ke bawah. Tak lagi memukul Sehun dan tidak juga membalas peluk erat dari si lelaki. Airmatanya melaju semakin pelan sebelum tangisnya benar-benar berhenti. Dan selama itu, Sehun tak menghentikan bisikannya yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar mencintai Luhan apa adanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak menolak ketika tangannya diarahkan ke meja makan. Luhan tidak menolak ketika mulutnya disodorkan setangkup sandwich buatan Sehun. Dan Luhan juga tidak menolak ketika Sehun memeluknya dan mengecup poninya berkali-kali.

Suasana damai itu berubah ketika Sehun akhirnya bersuara, "Seks setelah makan sandwich tidak buruk." sehingga membuat Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap senyum jahil Sehun. "Apalagi kalau dibawah air _shower_."

Mungkin ini terkesan _akward_ karena Luhan baru saja menangis hebat. Bahkan mata gadis itu masih sembab dan wajahnya nampak pucat. Namun Luhan, gadis itu sangat paham bahwa Sehun hanya berusaha menghiburnya. Justru, akan terasa canggung jika Sehun malah bertanya. "Sudah baikan?"

"Oh, atau di _bath tub_. Aku tahu kau suka dengan air yang beriak ketika aku memasukimu dari arah belakang." Sehun mengakhirinya dengan kerlingan mesum yang memaksa membuat Luhan menarik bibirnya keatas. Tanpa sadar, wajah gadis itu tak lagi pucat. Melainkan merona manis yang memunculkan sapuan merah di pipi dan hidungnya.

"Ide bagus."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan langsung duduk diatas dinding wastafel begitu keduanya baru saja memasuki kamar mandi. Gadis itu menggoyangkan kakinya yang tergantung. Ia tertawa ceria seperti ia tak menangis sejam sebelumnya.

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti Lolita ketimbang jalang dewasa."

Luhan semakin tertawa dan gadis itu malah semakin membuat ekspresi menggemaskan di wajahnya. Sehun mendekatinya sembari melepas tali handuk. Membuat ia telanjang lebih dahulu ketimbang Luhan.

Lantas Sehun mendaratkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Luhan. Wajahnya condong ke depan dan ia mulai menyerang dada Luhan yang mengintip dari jas mandinya.

Sehun mulai mengecup. Menjilat garis tengah payudara Luhan hingga membuat Luhan kegelian. Sehun pun semakin memajukan wajahnya. Sekarang hidungnya tenggelam di belahan dada si gadis.

Sehun sudah hampir menggigit turun kain _bathrobe_ Luhan sebelum Luhan mendorong pundaknya. Sehun berkedip-kedip heran, bingung mengapa Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ups, aku tak seharusnya menjauhkan wajahmu dari dadaku." Luhan berujar dengan suara yang terkesan bersalah. "Apakah aku gadis yang nakal, Sehun?"

Dua tangan Luhan mulai memelorotkan jas mandi sehingga payudara, perut, serta selangkangannya terpampang jelas di bawah mata terangsang Sehun. "Apa aku harus dihukum, _sir_?" Luhan menggigit sensual dagu Sehun.

 _Plak!_

"Aah!" Luhan berteriak lepas ketika Sehun baru saja menampar bokong kirinya.

 _Plak! Plak!_

Sehun mulai menampar pantatnya bergantian, bahkan sampai ke pangkal pahanya.

"Ya, aku akan menghukummu dengan keras."

 _Plak! Plak! Plak!_

"Jadi persiapkan lubang vaginamu agar tidak melar seperti semalam."

 _Plak!_

Yang terakhir adalah Sehun menepuk lumayan keras selangkangan Luhan. Luhan tidak sadar kapan kakinya terbuka sehingga Sehun dapat dengan mudah menjadikan vaginanya sasaran tamparan.

Sehun lantas mendorong Luhan sehingga gadis itu setengah berbaring. Kepala dan punggung Luhan yang tak berbaring bersandar di cermin wastafel. Sedangkan kakinya dibuka lebar dengan dua tungkai kaki yang lurus kesamping.

"Vaginamu merah. Karena terangsang atau karena tamparanku, hm?" tanya Sehun ketika lelaki itu mulai sibuk membuka lipatan vagina Luhan. Kedua ibu jari lelaki itu masuk menusuk, lalu menariknya berlawanan arah sehingga dinding dalam Luhan tertangkap matanya.

"Astaga, kau sudah sangat berkedut."

Semakin Sehun melebarkan lubangnya, semakin kuat Luhan mengedutkan vaginanya. Gadis itu dapat melihat mata Sehun yang lapar melihat isi vaginanya.

Sehun berhenti melebarkan lubang vagina Luhan. Kini ia berpindah mengelus naik turun klitoris Luhan. Lalu menarik telunjuknya yang tadi mengelus sehingga tercipta benang lengket panjang dari cairan Luhan. "Dan juga lengket."

Luhan terangsang hebat melihat cairan panjang itu. Ia bisa merasakan cairan vaginanya keluar semakin banyak dan juga klitorisnya semakin mengejang.

Sehun yang melihat klitoris keras Luhan pun mencubit benda itu. Menariknya gemas dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan kiri sehingga membuat Luhan menggeliat nikmat.

Tarikan pada klitoris tadi Sehun lepas. Kini lelaki itu menarik Luhan agar kembali duduk. Ia menahan rahang si gadis dan memenjara tatapan memohon Luhan dengan matanya yang mendominasi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum vaginamu tak mampu orgasme lagi, mengerti?"

Tubuh Luhan meremang. Ia mengedip paham, lalu mengangguk seperti budak gadis yang baik.

.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
